Tracheal intubation is a procedure for inserting a tube into the trachea for various purposes including to remove blockages from the airway, to open the airway for administering medication or oxygen as needed, or to assist with breathing. During tracheal intubation, a laryngoscope is inserted into the upper airway to aid in locating the larynx and vocal cords and facilitate intubation. Because trachea intubation is invasive and can be extremely uncomfortable, general anesthesia and a muscle relaxant is usually administered prior to the procedure. In emergency situations, however, tracheal intubation is often performed without anesthesia. Similarly, for subjects with neck trauma, injury or abnormal anatomy, a general anesthetic is not administered, as no sedation or minimal sedation is preferred. In these cases, intubation is performed while the subject is awake.